What About the Groceries?
by Greenninja77
Summary: Ashley wakes up to find the bed empty and Sam out, but where's Dean? One shot. Rated M for language/smut. Dean W./OC.


I groaned lazily as I rolled over in the bed. I stretched my arm out and grumbled as my hand slid over empty sheets. I must have fallen asleep and Dean must be up doing who-knows-what around the bunker.

I pulled off my jeans and shirt, replacing it with an old shirt of Dean's lying on the floor. Sam was out doing errands anyways and falling asleep in normal clothes was _extremely _uncomfortable.

My bare feet made almost no sound as I walked along the cool tile of the bunker, looking for Dean. I walked into the main room of the bunker where he was sitting at the long table with his back facing me and rolled my eyes.

I couldn't see what was on the laptop screen clearly from where I was, but it was definitely porn. The annoying, over-exaggerated moans of whatever woman being filmed played quietly from the speakers as she was being fucked on the screen. As I walked closer, I could hear Dean's labored breathing as he slouched against the chair.

"_Fuck, Angel,_" he moaned softly as he slid his hand over his dick.

I grinned as I walked up behind him and leaned down onto his level. I slid my hands up through his hair as I whispered in his ear, "Hey, babe."

He jumped under my touch and slunk down against the chair with red cheeks when he saw it was me, "What the fuck?!"

"Whatcha doin?" I smirked as I bit his ear lobe playfully.

"Fuck off," he grumbled unhappily.

I slid my fingers through his hair and tugged gently as I nipped and licked down his neck, "You really want me to leave?"

He groaned as his cock twitched against his stomach in response. I smiled as I pulled at his hair and brushed my lips over his ear, "Well? How am I supposed to watch you get off if you just sit there?"

He dropped his hand down and wrapped it around his dick with another groan as he began moving his hand. I sighed softly into his ear and he dropped his head back, exposing his neck.

"Fuck, Dean. That's so hot," I moaned lightly, causing him to shudder underneath me.

I pressed my lips against his neck, sucking red marks into his skin as he whined and moaned.

"Mmm, I know– I heard you before. Heard you say my name. You weren't really watching, were you?"

He groaned.

"You were thinking instead, right? Imagining me instead of some chick. About how good I would feel. How I would grip your back and hook my legs around your waist as you slid into me. How I would moan and whine and whimper into your ear."

"Baby," he begged, "You keep talking like that, I'm gonna come."

"You think so? Should we test that out?"

I grinned as his blown eyes met mine, "Hands off."

He groaned as I moved my hands down to tangle my fingers with his as I leaned over him. His hands were facing down, like he was gripping the arm rests as he held my hands. I moved my lips back against his ear, whispering lowly, "I know I can make you come just by talking– that you've thought about it before. About how good it would feel. Better than your hand or fucking some chick you found in a bar."

He groaned as his arousal twitched again and I moaned softly.

"God, that's so fucking hot, Dean. I love knowing that I can do this to you. That I can make you come just by talking. That I can affect you this much, barely even touching you. It's the same as if I were fucking you."

He bucked his hips as he whimpered slightly.

"You think about all of it, don't you? The way I look when you're fucking me. How I feel _so_ good and beg and plead for more. When I tighten my legs around you and push you deeper. Or how you slump against me after you come, how hot and sweaty we are, and we take a shower to clean off and you just end up fucking me again."

His breathing increased as he bucked his hips without friction, "Angel, please."

"And you like it when you make love me slowly, feeling every motion and touch. And when there's no time, and you fuck me so fast and hard you're not completely sure what happened, but you know it felt good as _hell_. When you have to rub away the soreness in my muscles just so I can get up in the morning. And when you wake up in a daze, kissing me awake so you can lazily show me how much you love me all over again."

He arched his back against the chair as he whimpered and gripped my hands, "Baby, please, just let me get _something_."

I held his hands tightly as he groaned, "I want to watch you come. To see how horny and desperate I can make you just by talking."

"A-Ashley, _please_. Please, baby, I love you so so _so _much. Just let me come. Please, baby, I love you so much."

"Mmm," I moaned as I sucked on his ear lobe, "I love that the most. When you make me come and I drag my nails down your back as you tell me how much you love me. When I'm lying there, shuddering and you pull me against you, thrusting deep inside me as you groan against my neck and come right after me."

"Angel," he whined as his cock twitched and he bucked his hips, "Baby, please I-I'm gonna come."

"Come, baby. I wanna watch you come for me, Dean."

"A-A-Ashley," his chest heaved as he gripped my hands and he whimpered, "Ashley, please just let me–"

He cut off as his cock twitched and released thick, white stripes across his chest and stomach. I felt his grip tighten on my hands as he cried out and lurched forward as his entire body spasmed and trembled through his orgasm.

He sank back against the chair after a minute, spent. His chest was still heaving as he looked at me with flushed cheeks from both pleasure and embarrassment. I leaned over him as I stood up straight, kissing him softly.

He kissed me back lazily, breaking away as he tried to catch his breath. I ran my fingers through his hair, grinning as the little aftershocks rolled through him whenever he would whimper as his hips twitched.

His breathing finally slowed as he leaned his head back against the chair with closed eyes and a blissful expression across his face. I trailed my fingers down the hickeys on his exposed neck and he groaned, "Please tell me those aren't as bad as I think they are."

I laughed lightly as I took his phone sitting on the table and turned on the front camera. He had red bruises down his entire neck and I grinned behind his shoulder as he looked at me in the camera.

"Seriously?" he complained as his cheeks flushed pink, "How am I gonna cover these up?"

I held his warm cheeks in my hands as I leaned over to kiss him again, "Aw, don't be embarrassed, Dean. I guess you'll just have to walk around showing off what an amazing girlfriend you have."

"M'not embarrassed," he mumbled as his cheeks darkened.

"Sure you aren't. Lucky your brother wasn't here to hear the Great Player Dean Winchester come so hard with his girlfriend barely even touching him."

His cheeks and ears went bright red as he threw his arm over his eyes and I couldn't keep myself from grinning. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly, "Love you, Dean."

"Love yo–"

"Hey guys I'm– WHAT THE FUCK DEAN," Sam yelled as he dropped everything he was carrying in shock.

"SAM WHAT THE FUCK," Dean yelled back as he shoved himself back into his pants and pulled off his stained shirt in one fluid motion as he stood up, turned, and ran into me.

"YOU TWO HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM. WHAT. THE. _FUCK."_

I hid behind Dean's body, now fully aware of the fact I was wearing almost nothing as I pressed against his chest.

"It was her fault! She was asleep in our bed!"

"You're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants!" I shouted back defensively as I pressed my palm against his crotch and he grunted as he bent forward and grabbed my hand.

"I can't do this," Sam mumbled as he held his hands over his ears and turned to walk away, "I'm going to go pour bleach in my eyes now and forget I ever saw this.

"AND PUT AWAY THE GROCERIES. YOU FUCKING OWE ME," Sam yelled as his footsteps echoed from down the corridor.

Dean and I exchanged a glance as he let go of my wrist, "This wouldn't have happened if _you_–"

"Shut up, Winchester," I murmured as I cut him off with a kiss.

He grinned and slid his hands down around my waist, "I like your outfit."

"I like yours."

He rolled his eyes as I slid my hands down his bare chest, "You know exactly why I did this."

"Mmm, because you love me so much and wanted to shield me from your little brother without staining this shirt too?"

"Looks like we have a winner."

"Yeah? What's my prize?"

He smirked as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, "Me_._"

"What about the groceries?"

He looked back at the bags of food on the floor and then back at me. His lips curled up into a grin as he looked at me and he started walking towards our room.

"_Fuck it_."


End file.
